Sacred Arrows
by sabrina-p
Summary: Inuyasha is the leader of a powerful youkai gang...Kagome is a powerfull miko...what happens when they meet


The Sacred Arrows  
  
Chapter one  
  
Inuyasha and his gang, road down the large city street. People feared the gang. Hearing rumors and stories about the gang wars. Inuyasha's gang "Scared Arrows" always won the wars they were in.  
  
A rival gang had challenged them. Inuyasha had no clue why really. But he never turned down a challenge so. Plus Naraku the rival gang leader had insulted his deceased mother.  
  
Inuyasha loved his mother even though she was human. Inuyasha was a hanyou, meaning half-demon. He didn't have to hide his dogs ears or his silver hair and golden eyes. Most of his gang was hanyous or youkai. Some of the girls were miko but most were hanyous and youkais like the rest.  
  
The girls road on the motorcycles with the guys. Inuyasha road alone, he thought having a girl with him would slow him down. Girls in the gang would always ask to ride with him though. Yet he would just pass them off to another guy.  
  
They turned the deserted corner to the street where the gang war was gonna be held. Then he saw her, a girl with raven black hair that looked as if it was spun from silk. Her skin a slightly sun kissed pale. Then he realized she was right in the middle of a war. He hopped off his bike, almost forgetting the kickstand. He then scooped her up over his shoulder. The rest of the gang watched in amusement and total shock. When there was a innocent person in the war zone, he had someone remove them. He never removed them himself, let alone scoops them over his shoulder. ***************** Kagome walked into the street to the archery store. She was suddenly grabbed around the waist, and hoisted on to someone's shoulder. "What do you think your doing? A freaking war is about to start, and you walk into the middle of it. Stupid wench!" Inuyasha sat her in the only neutral zone for 3 blocks. "Stay here. If you get out of this place, you could be killed." Kagome nodded her head signaling a silent okay. Inuyasha swore he saw blue highlight flash in her eyes. He shrugged it off and went back to the war.  
  
After 3 hours of fighting, Sango Kikyo (A/N: yes, yes I know the flower pot is in here but before you people start throwing shoes at me let me explain.she's in here as a nice person and is not going after Inu. I did not want her interfering with this fic but its not a fic with out everyone in it.) Shippo, Kouga and Miroku in Inuyasha's gang were getting tired and weary. Naraku's gang was also in the same shape.  
  
Seeing he was the only one that was in good enough condition took his fighting stance in front of Naraku while the rest of his game went to the neutral area. Naraku also took a fighting stance. For some reason Naraku's stance reminded Inuyasha of a baboon. (Hmmm wonders why.)  
  
Inuyasha threw the first punch grazing Naraku's shoulder. But all of a sudden Naraku turned around and hit Inuyasha in his head grazing his left ear. He was thrown into the wall behind him and with his other injuries he wasn't able to move.  
  
Kagome had been watching the fight. When she saw Inuyasha flying into the wall she had enough. 'He might be a jackass but he protected me from this damn war'  
  
She rose from the ground and got into a got into a dance that was soft yet fierce. She held out her arms and put her left palm on the back of her right hand. She then gathered up so much energy her aura was visible and highlighted a sky blue. "Naraku! Look what I have!" Naraku turned his head only to see a blue light then he was forced into a building 5 feet behind him. The brick started to crumble behind his crushed back.  
  
Inuyasha had seen all of what happened. He sat there in complete shock. He knew plenty of mikos but none with so much power and was able to control it at the same time. He quickly as his wounds would let him jumped over to Kagome, who was still in her stance. "How the hell can you have that much power!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome just pushed him on the ground while grabbing her bulky yellow backpack. She pulled out a first aid kit and ripped his shirt away from his wounds. "Quite, you've been badly injured. To answer your question my mother is a miko, hell the whole female side in my family is miko." She then proceeded in cleaning his wounds and bandaging them. "I suspect you can heal yourself. But since you're a hanyou it should be slower then a full youkai." Inuyasha just stared at the girl that was in front of him. 'How the hell does this girl know so much she human isn't she. Hey dumbass you seen her miko powers, she's no ordinary human.' "I'm guessing that was very little of your power." "Damn straight, if I used anymore he would have gone through that wall and out the other. But I didn't feel like wasting good energy on a twit like Naraku." "Just how do you know Naraku?" Inuyasha sent a questioning glare at Kagome. "Oh, his father was the one that went after the Shikon no Tama. His father was unsuccessful. So he tries to get it. I have it in my possession now and I'll be damned if that asshole lays his filthy claws on it." "Y-you have the Shikon no Tama?" "Well of course I do baka, its passes down in the family to the female mikos." Inuyasha quickly arose and shoved his face into Kagomes'. "Do you know who you just called a baka!?" "Yes, the great hanyou Inuyasha, the one never to lose a gang war." She said in a mock monotone voice. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me in such a way." "Well last time I checked I was Kagome Higurashi." "Higurashi? The shrine protectors?" "The ones and only." She didn't really brag about her social status but Inuyasha she knew was an ass to most people. So she didn't care. "Now, may I please go and get my arrows since this idiot gang war is over?" "Idiot! Wait did you say arrows. Feh! Doubt you could hit the broad side of a barn." Inuyasha smirked "As a matter of fact I could hit the barn an blow it to Popsicle sticks at the same time." "Feh only the powerful miko told in legends can do that." Kagome held her hand out to shake Inuyashas' "Well reality meet legend." Inuyasha *anime falls* Kagome *sweat drops* "Don't joke about this, that miko and her arrows is what named this gang." "Yes I know, I know of how your mother told you the legends." "How?" "Duh! Because everyone's mom has." "Oh, well I only heard half. My mom died so I had to ask around to get the whole legend. That's how I met everyone in my gang." "Sorry for your mother. Never been in a gang. Don't have any friends either." "Why?" "Good question, I don't know." (A/N: Couldn't think of one.) "So then your really old, I mean the legends are thousands of years old so." "No, I'm bout the same age as you. (A/N: are they the same age?) the legends before I was born just foretold my birth." "How do you know so much about, well everything that has to deal with youkais, hanyous, etc?" "My grandpa is crazy and always drills it into my head everyday for an hour, not including at the dinner table." Kagome had been packing away her first-aid kit while telling him this as he was retrieving his motorcycle and had perched himself upon it. "Get on." Inuyasha's entire gang *anime falls* . "Inuyasha? Are you feeling okay? You did take a pretty big blow to the head." Sango yelled from behind Miroku. "Feh! I'm fine. Are you getting on or not?" Kagome glanced at the bike then Inuyasha. She hopped on and snaked her arms around his waist. Inuyasha tried to hold in a purr. 'She feels so soft. Wait what am I saying! I only met this girl today. I'm only giving her a ride so she'll be safe. Liar! Oh no its you again. You never let anyone ride with you let alone a girl. So I didn't want to annoy anyone with her. You are such a pathetic liar. You know very well that Miroku or Kouga would have been over joyed with her.' Inuyasha started to growl. He knew it was true even though he didn't want to admit it at first. He still did not want her touched though. Kagome was slightly scared by his sudden growl and took her arms from him. "Gomen, I didn't mean to upset you." Inuyasha growled louder at the sudden loss of Kagome's soft arms. "Put your arms back, I don't want to explain why you decided to head butt the road." Inuyasha started his motorcycle and could immediately smell the excitement in Kagome. 'She's not afraid, most chicks are even afraid to be near me yet she is not even afraid to sit on the same motorcycle as me. I know the girls in the gang have wanted to ride but they never want to after they see me ride a couple of times. Hmm lets see how much she can take before she cracks.' Inuyasha revved the engine and Kagome tighten her grip. "Come on lets get out of here!" Inuyasha immediately did a 180 and faced the other direction. Inuyasha swore he heard her giggle. 'What the fuck? This chick is giggleing after the turn. Most chicks would be peeing their pants after that. Hmm I wonder if this might work. Inuyasha suddenly popped his front will into the air and drove total of 2 blocks on his back will. Kagome was just squealing with glee. 'Okay now I know this chick is crazy. She's freaking beyond excitement. I'm really starten to like this chick. Um dumbass.you already do. Dammit get out of my head. Fine I'll go but I'll be back!' Inuyasha almost fell off his bike when Kagome started chanting "Faster! Faster!" in Inuyasha's ear. 'Okay it's official this chick is wild.' Inuyasha obeyed and went faster. He almost smacked into a mail box when he felt Kagome rest her head on his back. When she started to nuzzle her face in his hair and purr that's when he knew he wouldn't be able to drive. "Turn left at the next street! Were gonna get something to eat!" "But Inuyasha if they all walked in bloodied then we'll be caught for sure." Kagome said loud enough that only Inuyasha could hear. "Keh! Fine we'll stop at my place." "Change of plans! Were going to my place to clean up!" 'Great now how the hell am I gonna control myself for 10 miles with he purring in my ear?!'  
  
End Chappy 


End file.
